Hospital beds have at least one or two opposite detachable horizontally elongated bed rails secured to opposite sides of the bed to prevent the patient from rolling off the bed. Each rail are normally made of metal and has a top horizontal bar spaced above the ramainder of the rail. The patient may accidentally move into contact with the rail and bruise or aggravate bed sores or the like. To minimize pain or injury caused by such contact, it is known to cover the rail with detachable padded rail guards. These guards are relatively expensive. They are bulky and cannot be stored easily. Their external surfaces are not easily cleaned when soiled.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of rail guard which overcomes these disadvantages.